wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział VII
Pan Wołodyjowski, sławny i stary żołnierz, choć człowiek młody, siedział, jako się rzekło, w Pacunelach u Pakosza Gasztowta, patriarchy pacunelskiego, któren miał reputację najbogatszego szlachcica między wszystką drobną bracią laudańską. Jakoż trzy córki, które były za Butrymami, wyposażył hojnie dobrym srebrem, dawszy każdej po talarów sto prócz inwentarzy i wyprawy tak pięknej, że i niejedna szlachcianka familiantka lepszej nie miała. Inne trzy córki były w domu pannami i te pilnowały pana Wołodyjowskiego, któremu ręka to przychodziła do zdrowia, to martwiała znowu, gdy zdarzyły się słoty na świecie. Wszyscy laudańscy zajmowali się wielce tą ręką, bo ją widzieli przy robocie pod Szkłowem i Sepielowem, i ogólne było mniemanie, że lepszej trudno było znaleźć na całej Litwie. Otaczano też młodego pułkownika we wszystkich okoliçach czcią nadzwyczajną. Gasztowtowie, Domaszewicze, Gościewicze i Stakjanowie, a za nimi inni dosyłali wiernie do Pacunelów ryby, grzyby i zwierzynę, i siano dla koni, i smołę do kałamaszek, aby rycerzowi i jego czeladzi na niczym nie zbywało. Ilekroć czuł się słabszym, jeździli na wyścigi po cyrulika do Poniewieża — słowem, wszyscy przesadzali się w usługach. Panu Wołodyjowskiemu tak też było dobrze, że choć w Kiejdanach mógł mieć i wygody lepsze, i medyka sławnego na zawołanie, przecie w Pacunelach siedział, a stary Gasztowt rad go podejmował i prawie prochy przed nim zdmuchiwał, bo podnosiło to nadzwyczajnie jego znaczenie w całej Laudzie, iż tak znamienitego ma gościa, któren by i samemu Radziwiłłowi honoru mógł przymnożyć. Po pobiciu i wypędzeniu Kmicica poszła rozmiłowana w panu Wołodyjowskim szlachta po rozum do głowy i uczyniła projekt ożenienia go z panną Aleksandrą. "Co będziem dla niej męża po świecie szukać! — mówili starzy na umyślnej sesji, na której oną sprawę roztrząsano. — Gdy tamten zdrajca bezecnymi uczynkami tak się splamił, iż jeśli jest żyw, katu oddany być powinien, tedy i panna musiała go już z serca wyrzucić, bo tak było i w testamencie, w osobnej klauzuli przewidziane. Niechże pan Wołodyjowski się z nią żeni. Jako opiekunowie, możem na to pozwolić, a tak i ona zacnego kawalera, i my sąsiada i wodza dostaniem." Gdy zdanie to jednogłośnie zawetowane zostało, pojechali starsi naprzód do pana Wołodyjowskiego, któren niewiele myśląc na wszystko się zgodził, a potem do "panienki", która jeszcze mniej myśląc, stanowczo się sprzeciwiła. "Lubiczem — rzekła — jeden tylko nieboszczyk miał prawo rozrządzać i majętność nie prędzej może być panu Kmicicowi odjęta, aż sądy na utratę gardła go skażą, a co się tyczy mego zamążpójścia, nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Za dużo mam w sobie boleści, żebym o czymś podobnym myśleć mogła... Tamtego z serca wyrzuciłam, a tego, choćby był najgodniejszy, nie przywoźcie, bo wcale do niego nie wyjdę." Nie było co rzec na tak stanowczą odmowę i szlachta wróciła do domów wielce zmartwiona: mniej zmartwił się pan Wołodyjowski, a najmniej młode Gasztowtówny: Terka, Maryśka i Zonia. Rosłe to były dziewczęta i rumiane, miały włosy jak len, oczy jak niezabudki, a plecy szerokie. Pacunelki w ogóle słynęły z piękności; gdy szły kupą do kościoła, rzekłbyś: kwiaty na łące! A te trzy były między pacunelkami najpiękniejsze; do tego stary Gasztowt i na edukację nie żałował. Organista z Mitrunów nauczył je sztuki czytania, pieśni kościelnych, a najstarszą, Terkę, i gry na lutni. Mając dobre serca, tkliwie opiekowały się panem Wołodyjowskim, jedna starając się ubiec drugą w czujności i staraniach. O Maryśce mówiono, że zakochana w młodym rycerzu; wszelako nie było w tej gadaninie całej prawdy, gdyż wszystkie trzy, nie ona jedna, były na zabój zakochane. On też lubił je bez miary, szczególniej Maryśkę i Zonię, bo Terka na zdradliwość męską zbytnio miała zwyczaj narzekać. Nieraz, bywało, długimi wieczorami zimowymi stary Gasztowt podpiwszy krupniczkiem spać idzie, a one z panem Wołodyjowskim siędą wedle komina; nieufna Terka kądziel przędzie, słodka Marysia darciem kwapiu się zabawia, a Zonia nici z wrzecion na motki nawija. Lecz gdy pan Wołodyjowski zacznie opowiadać o wojnach, które przebył, albo o dziwach, które widział w różnych magnackich dworach, to robota ustanie, dziewczęta w niego jak w tęczę patrzą i coraz to któraś wykrzyknie z podziwu: "Ach! ja nie żyję na świecie! Kochanieńcyż wy moi!" — a druga odpowie: "Całą noc oka nie zmrużę!" Pan Wołodyjowski zaś, w miarę jak do zdrowia przychodził i szablą już chwilami zupełnie swobodnie zaczął władać, coraz był weselszy i coraz chętniej opowiadał. Pewnego tedy wieczora zasiedli, jako zwykle po wieczerzy, przed okapem, spod którego raźne światło padało na całą ciemną izbę, ale zrazu zaczęli się przekomarzać. Chciały dziewczęta opowiadania, a pan Wołodyjowski prosił Terkę, żeby mu też coś zaśpiewała przy lutni. — Sam waszmość zaśpiewaj! — odpowiedziała odpychając instrument, który jej pan Wołodyjowski podawał-ja mam robota. Bywając po świecie musiałeś się różnych pieśni wyuczyć. — Pewnie, żem się wyuczył. Ale już dziś niech tak będzie: ja zaśpiewam naprzód, a waćpanna po mnie. Robota nie przepadnie. Żeby tak białogłowa jaka prosiła, pewnie byś się nie przeciwiła, a mężczyźnie zawsześ oporna. — Bo warto. — Zali i mną tak waćpanna pogardzasz? — At, gdzie tam! Śpiewaj już wasza mość. Pan Wołodyjowski zabrzdąkał w lutnię, nastroił pocieszną minę i zaintonował fałszywym głosem: Przyjechałem w takie miejsce, Gdzie mnie żadna panna niej-chce!... — O, to niesprawiedliwie! — przerwała Marysia zarumieniwszy się jak malina. — To jest żołnierska piosenka — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — którąśmy śpiewali na hibernach, chcąc, żeby się jaka dobra dusza nad nami użaliła. — Ja bym się pierwsza użaliła. — Dziękuję waćpannie. Kiedy tak, to nie mam po co dłużej śpiewać i lutnię w godniejsze ręce oddaję. Terka tym razem nie odepchnęła instrumentu, bo ją poruszyła pieśń pana Wołodyjowskiego, w której istotnie było więcej chytrości niż prawdy, więc uderzyła zaraz w struny i złożywszy buzię "w ciupo", poczęła śpiewać: Nie kodź do lasu czypać bzu I nie wierz kłopcu jako psu! Bo każdy kłopiec ma w sobie jad, Kiedy cię kocha, powiedz mu: "at!" Pan Wołodyjowski tak się rozweselił, że aż się za boki uchwycił z radości i zakrzyknął: — Wszyscyż to chłopcy zdrajcy? A wojskowi, moja dobrodziko? Panna Terka silniej zesznurowała buzię i odśpiewała z podwójną energią: Jeszcze gorsze psy, jeszcze gorsze psy! — Nie uważaj, wasza mość, na Terkę, ona zawsze taka! — rzekła Marysia. — Jak nie mam uważać — rzecze pan Wołodyjowski — gdy całemu stanowi wojskowemu tak szpetnie przymówiła, że ze wstydu nie wiem, gdzie oczy podziać. — Wasza mość chcesz, żebym śpiewała, a potem sobie ze mnie dworujesz i wyśmiewasz — odpowiedziała nadąsana Terka. — Nie napadam ja na śpiewanie, jeno na sens dla wojskowych okrutny odparł rycerz. — Co do śpiewania, muszę przyznać, żem i w Warszawie tak wybornych gorgów nie słyszał. Waćpannę tylko w pluderki przybrać, a mogłabyś u Świętego Jana śpiewać, któren kościół jest katedralny i królestwo mają w nim swój ganeczek. — A czemuż by to ją w pluderki trzeba ubierać? — spytała najmłodsza, Zonia, zaciekawiona wzmianką o Warszawie i o królestwie. — Bo tam w chórze białogłowy nie śpiewają, jeno mężczyźni i młode chłopcy: jedni grubymi głosami, jak żaden tur nie zaryczy; inni cienko, że i na skrzypcach cieniej nie można. Słyszałem ich wielekroć, gdyśmy z naszym wielkim nieodżałowanym wojewodą ruskim na elekcję teraźniejszego pana naszego miłościwego przyjechali. Cuda to prawdziwe, aż dusza z człowieka ucieka! Siła tam muzykantów: jest Forster, sławny subtelnymi gorgami, i Kapuła, i Dżan Batysta, i Elert, przedni do lutni, i Marek, i Milczewski grzecznie komponujący. Ci wszyscy, kiedy to razem w kościele hukną, to jakobyś chóry serafińskie na jawie słyszał. — Ot, to i pewno! jako żywo! — rzekła składając ręce Marysia. — A króla wasza mość często widywał? — pytała Zonia. — Tak z nim gadałem jak z waćpanną. Po beresteckiej potrzebie za głowę mię ścisnął. Mężny to pan i tak miłościwy, że kto go raz ujrzał, musi go pokochać. — My go i nie widziawszy kochamy!... A koronę zali zawsze ma na głowie? — Zaś by tam co dnia w koronie chadzał! żelaznej by na to trzeba głowy. Korona sobie w kościele wypoczywa, od czego i powaga jej rośnie, a król jegomość kapelusz czarny nosi, brylantami zdobiony, od których światłość na cały zamek bije.... — Powiadają, że zamek królewski to nawet i od kiejdańskiego wspanialszy? — Od kiejdańskiego? Fraszka przy nim kiejdański! Srogi to budynek, cały murowany, że drzewa i nie upatrzysz. Naokoło są dwa rzędy pokojów, jeden od drugiego zacniejszy. W nich to waćpanny ujrzycie rozmaite wojny i wiktorie, pędzlem na ścianach wyobrażone, jako to: sprawy Zygmunta III i Władysława; napatrzyć się temu nie można, bo wszystko jakoby żywe; dziw, że się nie rusza i że ci, co się biją, krzyku nie czynią. Ale już tego nikt udać nie potrafi, choćby najlepszy malarz. Niektóre zaś komnaty całe od złota; krzesła i ławy bisiorem albo lamą kryte, stoły z marmuru i alabastru, a co sepetów, puzder, zegarów, w dzień i w nocy czas pokazujących, tego by na wołowej skórze nie spisać. Dopieroż król z królową po onych komnatach chodzą i dostatkiem się cieszą; a wieczorem mają teatrum kwoli większej jeszcze rozrywki... — Cóż to takiego teatrum? — Jakżeby to waćpannom powiedzieć... To jest takie miejsce, gdzie komedie grają i skoki włoskie misterne wyprawują. Komnata to tak wielka, jak niejeden kościół, cała w zacne kolumny. Po jednej stronie siedzą ci, co chcą się dziwować, a po drugiej stronie kunszty są ustawione. Te podnoszą się i schodzą na dół; inne śrubami w rozmaite obracają się strony; raz okazują ciemność z chmurami, znów przyjemną światłość; na wierzchu niebo ze słońcem albo z gwiazdami, spodem ujrzysz czasem piekło okropne... — O Jezu! — zawołały pacunelki. — ...z diabłami. Czasem morze niezmierne, na nim okręty i syreny. Jedne persony spuszczają się z nieba, inne wychodzą z ziemi. — Jeno bym piekła widzieć nie chciała I -zakrzyknęła Zonia — i dziwno mi to, że ludzie na taki okropny widok nie pouciekają. — Nie tylko nie uciekają, ale jeszcze przyklepują od uciechy — odrzekł pan Wołodyjowski — bo to wszystko udane, nie prawdziwe, i przeżegnawszy, nie znika. Nie masz w tym sprawy złego ducha, jeno ludzka przemyślność. Nawet i biskupi tam z królestwem przychodzą, i rozmaici dygnitarze, którzy potem razem z królem przed spaniem do uczty siadają. — A z rana i w dzień co czynią? — To zależy od humorów. Rano wstawszy, łaźni zażywają. Jest tam taka komnata, w której nie masz podłogi, jeno cynowy dół jako srebro błyszczący, a w tym dole woda. — Woda w komnacie... słyszałyście? — Tak jest... i przybywa jej albo ubywa, wedle woli; może też być ciepła albo zgoła zimna, bo tam są rury z kuraskami, taką i owaką niosące. Pokręcisz waćpanna kuraskiem, aż tu się leje, że i pływać można w komnacie jako w jeziorze... Żaden król nie ma takiego zamku jak nasz pan miłościwy, to wiadoma rzecz, i posłowie zagraniczni toż samo powiadają; żaden też nad tak zacnym narodem nie panuje, bo choć są różne grzeczne nacje na świecie, przecie Bóg naszą szczególnie w miłosierdziu swoim przyozdobił. — Szczęśliwy nasz król! — westchnęła Terka. — Pewnie, że byłby on szczęśliwy, gdyby nie sprawy publiczne, gdyby nie wojny niefortunne, które Rzeczpospolitą gnębią za grzechy i niezgodę naszą. Wszystko to na barkach królewskich, i wymówki mu jeszcze za nasze winy na sejmach czynią. A co on winien, że go słuchać nie chcą?... Ciężkie czasy nadeszły na ojczyznę i tak ciężkie, jakich jeszcze nie bywało. Najlichszy nieprzyjaciel już nas lekceważy, nas, którzyśmy z cesarzem tureckim szczęśliwie do niedawna wojowali. Tak to Bóg pychę karze. Chwałaż Mu, że mi już ręka chodzi dobrze w zawiasiech... bo czas, wielki czas, za miłą ojczyznę się upomnieć i w pole ruszyć. Grzech w takich terminach próżnować. — Jeno waćpan o wyjeździe nie wspominaj. — Trudno ma być inaczej. Dobrze mi tu między waćpannami, ale im mi lepiej, tym mi gorzej. Niech tam mądrzy na sejmach racje dają, a żołnierzowi tęskno w pole. Póki życia, póty służby. Po śmierci — Bóg, który w serca patrzy, najlepiej takich nagrodzi, co nie dla promocji, ale z afektu dla ojczyzny służą a podobno coraz mniej takich i dlatego przyszła na nas czarna godzina. Oczy Marysi poczęły wilgotnieć, aż w końcu łzami wezbrały, które wypłynęły na rumiane jagody. — Waćpan pójdziesz i zapomnisz, a my tu już chyba poschniemy. Któż nas tu będzie bronił od napastników? — Pojadę, ale wdzięczność zachowam. Rzadko tak uczciwych ludzi jak w Pacunelach!... Waćpanny zawsze się tego Kmicica boicie? — Pewnie, że się boimy. Dzieci nim tu matki straszą jak wilkołakiem. — Nie wróci on już, a choćby i wrócił, nie będzie miał ze sobą tych swawolników, którzy, miarkując z tego, co ludzie mówią, gorsi byli od niego. Szkoda to nawet jest, że tak dobry żołnierz tak się splamił i sławę, i majętność utracił. — I pannę. — I pannę. Siła o niej dobrego powiadają. — Po całych dniach ona, nieboga, teraz jeno płacze i płacze... — Hm! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — przecie nie po Kmicicu płacze? — Kto to wie! — rzekła Marysia. — To tym gorzej dla niej, bo on już nie wróci; pan hetman odesłał część laudańskich do domu, to i siły teraz są. Bez sądu byśmy go zaraz rozsiekali. Musi on o tym wiedzieć, że laudańscy wrócili, i ani nosa nie pokaże. — Mają podobno nasi znowu ruszyć — rzekła Terka — bo jeno na krótko dostali do domu pozwolenie. — E! — rzecze pan Wołodyjowski — hetman rozpuścił ich, bo pieniędzy w skarbie nie masz. Desperacja prawdziwa! Gdy ludzie najpotrzebniejsi, to trzeba ich odsyłać... Ale już dobranoc waćpannom, czas spać. A niech się tam której pan Kmicic z mieczem ognistym nie przyśni... To rzekłszy pan Wołodyjowski wstał z ławy i zabierał się do odejścia, ale zaledwie uczynił krok ku alkierzowi, kiedy nagle uczynił się hałas w sieni i głos jakiś począł krzyczeć za drzwiami przeraźliwie: — Hej tam! na miłosierdzie boskie! otwórzcie prędzej, prędzej!... Dziewczęta przeraziły się okropnie; pan Wołodyjowski skoczył po szablę do alkierza, ale nie zdołał jeszcze z nią wrócić, gdy Terka odsunęła i do izby wpadł nieznany człek, który rzucił się do nóg rycerza. — Ratunku, jaśnie pułkowniku!...panna porwana!... — Jaka panna? — W Wodoktach... — Kmicic! — wykrzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. — Kmicic! — zawołały dziewczęta. — Kmicic! — powtórzył posłaniec. — Ktoś ty jest? — pytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Włodarz z Wodoktów. — My jego znamy! — rzekła Terka — on driakiew dla waszej mości woził. Wtem zza pieca wylazł rozespany stary Gasztowt, a we drzwiach ukazało się dwóch czeladników pana Wołodyjowskiego, których hałas zwabił do izby. — Konie siodłać! — krzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. — Jeden niech do Butrymów rusza, drugi konia mnie podaje! — U Butrymów ja już był — rzekł włodarz — bo tam najbliżej. Oni mnie do waszej miłości przysłali. — Kiedy panna porwana? — pytał Wołodyjowski. — Dopiero co... Tam jeszcze czeladź rżną... ja konia dopadł. Stary Gasztowt przetarł oczy. — Co? panna porwana? — Tak jest... Kmicic ją porwał! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Jedziem z pomocą! To rzekłszy zwrócił się do posłańca: — Ruszaj do Domaszewiczów — rzekł — niech z rusznicami przybywają! — Nuże i wy, kozy! — krzyknął nagle stary na córki. — Nuże, kozy! Ruszać na wieś, budzić szlachtę, niech się szabel imają! Pannę porwał Kmicic... co? — Boże odpuść! zbój, warchoł... co? — Pójdźmy i my budzić — rzekł Wołodyjowski — będzie prędzej. Chodź wasze! Konie, słyszę, już są. Jakoż po chwili siedli na koń, z nimi dwóch czeladników: Ogarek i Syruć. Wszyscy puścili się drogą między chatami zaścianku, bijąc we drzwi, w okna i krzycząc wniebogłosy: — Do szabel! do szabel! Panna w Wodoktach porwana! Kmicic w okolicy!... Słysząc te wołania jaki taki wypadał z chaty patrzeć, co się dzieje, a zrozumiawszy, o co rzecz idzie, poczynał sam wrzeszczeć: "Kmicic w okolicy! Panna porwana!" — i tak wrzeszcząc ruszał na łeb na szyję ku zabudowaniom konia kulbaczyć albo do chaty szabliska po ścianie w ciemności macać. Coraz więcej głosów powtarzało: "Kmicic w okolicy!" — ruch czynił się w zaścianku, światła poczęły błyskać; rozległ się płacz kobiet, szczekanie psów. Na koniec szlachta wysypała się na drogę, po części konno, a w części pieszo. Nad gromadą głów ludzkich połyskiwały w cieniu szable, piki, rohatyny, a nawet i widły żelazne. Pan Wołodyjowski rzucił okiem na oddział, wnet rozesłał kilkunastu w różne strony, a sam z resztą ruszył naprzód. Jezdni szli na czele, piesi za nimi, i ciągnęli ku Wołmontowiczom, by się z Butrymami połączyć. Godzina była dziesiąta z wieczora, noc jasna, lubo księżyc jeszcze nie zeszedł. Ci ze szlachty, których świeżo z wojny hetman wielki odesłał, zaraz zwarli się w szeregi; inni, mianowicie piesi, szli mniej sprawnie, czyniąc brzęk bronią, gawędząc i ziewając głośno, a chwilami klnąc wrażego Kmicica, który ich słodkiego wczasu pozbawił; tak doszli aż pod Wołmontowicze, przed którymi wysunął się ku nim zbrojny oddział. — Stój! kto jedzie? — poczęły wołać głosy z owego oddziału. — Gasztowtowie! — My Butrymi, Domaszewicze już są. — Kto u was dowodzi? — pytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Józwa Beznogi, do usług pana pułkownika. — Macie wieści? — Do Lubicza ją porwał. Przeszli bagnami, by przez Wołmontowicze nie przechodzić. — Do Lubicza? — pytał ze zdziwieniem pan Wołodyjowski. — Cóż on się tam myśli bronić? Przecie Lubicz nie forteca? — W siłę, widać, ufa. Ludzi przy nim ze dwieście! Pewnie też dostatki chce z Lubicza zabrać; wozy mają ze sobą i koni luźnych kupę. Musiał nie wiedzieć o powrocie naszym z wojska, bo śmiało sobie poczyna. — Dobra nasza! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — To nam się nie wymknie. Strzelby ile u was? — U nas, Butrymów, sztuk ze trzydzieści, u Domaszewiczów dwa razy tyle. — Dobrze. Niech pięćdziesiąt ludzi ze strzelbami ruszy pod waszecią bronić przepraw na bagnach — żywo! Reszta pójdzie ze mną. O siekierach pamiętać! — Wedle rozkazu! Uczynił się ruch; mały oddział ruszył truchtem ku bagnom pod Józwą Beznogim. Tymczasem nadjechało kilkunastu Butrymów rozesłanych poprzednio do innej szlachty. — Gościewiczów nie widać? — pytał pan Wołodyjowski. — A! to wasza mość pan pułkownik!... Chwała Bogu! — zawołali nowo przybyli. — Gościewicze idą już... słychać ich przez las. Wasza mość wie, że do Lubicza ją porwał? — Wiem. Niedaleko z nią zajedzie. Rzeczywiście Kmicic nie obliczył jednego niebezpieczeństwa swej zuchwałej wyprawy; oto nie wiedział, że znaczne siły szlachty przybyły właśnie do domów. Sądził, że zaścianki są puste, jak było za czasów jego pierwszego pobytu w Lubiczu; tymczasem teraz, licząc z Gościewiczami, bez Stakjanów, którzy nie mogli przybyć na czas, pan Wołodyjowski mógł wyprowadzić przeciw niemu około trzystu szabel — i to ludzi przywykłych do boju i wyćwiczonych. Jakoż coraz więcej szlachty nadciągało do Wołmontowicz. Przyszli wreszcie i Gościewicze, za którymi się dotąd oglądano Pan Wołodyjowski sprawił oddział i aż mu serce rosło na widok wprawy i łatwości, z jaką stanęli w ordynku. Na pierwszy rzut oka poznać było można, że to żołnierze, nie zwyczajna niesforna szlachta. Pan Wołodyjowski ucieszył się jeszcze i dlatego, bo sobie pomyślał, że wkrótce dalej ją poprowadzi. Poszli tedy rysią ku Lubiczowi owym borem, przez który Kmicic dawniej codziennie przelatywał. Było już dobrze po północy. Księżyc wypłynął wreszcie na niebo i oświecił las, drogę i ciągnących wojowników, rozłamał blade promienie na ostrzach pik, odbijał się w szablach błyszczących. Szlachta gwarzyła z cicha o nadzwyczajnym zdarzeniu, które ich wyrwało z pościeli. — Chodzili tu rozmaici ludzie — mówił jeden z Domaszewiczów. — Myśleliśmy, że to zbiegowie, a to pewnie byli jego szpiegi. — A jakże. Co dzień też obce dziady zachodziły do Wodoktów niby po jałmużnę — odrzekł drugi. — A co to za żołnierz przy Kmicicu? — Czeladź z Wodoktów mówią, że Kozacy. Pewnie się Kmicic z Chowańskim albo z Zołtareńką zwąchał. Dotąd był zbójem, teraz zdrajca to już oczywisty. — Jakżeby to on mógł Kozaków aż tu przyprowadzić? — Z tak wielką watahą niełatwo się przemknąć. Toć pierwsza lepsza nasza chorągiew byłaby go zatrzymała po drodze. — Po pierwsze, mógł lasami iść, a po drugie, małoż to panów z dworskimi Kozakami się uwija? Kto ich tam odróżni od nieprzyjaciół! jeśli ich pytano, to się nadwornymi semenami powiadali. — Będzie on się bronił — mówił jeden z Gościewiczów — bo człek jest mężny i rezolutny, ale nasz pułkownik da sobie z nim rady. — Butrymowie też sobie zaprzysięgli, że choćby mieli jeden na drugim paść, już on im nie ujdzie stąd żywy. Oni na niego najzawziętsi. — Ba! a jak go usieczem, to na kim będą swoich krzywd dochodzić? Lepiej by było żywcem go pojmać i sprawiedliwości oddać. — Co tam teraz o sądach myślić, kiedy wszyscy głowy potracili! Czy waszmościom wiadomo, co ludzie mówią, że i od Szwedów może przyjść wojna? — Niechże Bóg zachowa!... Moskiewska potencja i Chmielnicki! Szwedów tylko brak, a już by ostatni termin na Rzeczpospolitą przyszedł. Wtem pan Wołodyjowski, jadący na przodzie, odwrócił się i rzekł: — Cicho tam, waszmościowie! Szlachta umilkła, bo Lubicz już było widać. Po kwadransie drogi przysunęli się o niecałą staję ode dworu. Wszystkie okna były oświecone; jasność biła aż na podwórze, na którym pełno było zbrojnych ludzi i koni. Nigdzie żadnych straży, żadnych ostrożności — widocznie pan Kmicic ufał aż nadto swym siłom. Zbliżywszy się jeszcze więcej, pan Wołodyjowski za jednym rzutem oka poznał Kozaków, z którymi tyle się nawojował jeszcze za życia wielkiego Jeremiego, a później pod Radziwiłłem, więc mruknął z cicha sam do siebie. — Jeśli to są obcy Kozacy, to ten warchoł przebrał miarę! I patrzył dalej, zatrzymawszy cały oddział. Na podwórzu krzątanina była okrutna. Jedni Kozacy świecili pochodniami, inni biegali na wszystkie strony, wychodzili z domu i wchodzili na powrót, wynosili rzeczy, pakowali toboły na wozy, inni wyprowadzali konie ze stajen, bydło z obór, krzyki, nawoływania i rozkazy krzyżowały się na wszystkie strony. Blask pochodni oświecał jakoby przeprowadzkę świętojańską dzierżawcy do nowego majątku. Krzysztof Domaszewicz, starszy między Domaszewiczami, przysunął się do pana Wołodyjowskiego. — Wasza mość! — rzekł — cały Lubicz chcą zapakować na wozy. — Nie wywiozą — odparł pan Wołodyjowski — nie tylko Lubicza, ale i skóry własnej. Nie poznaję jednak Kmicica, który jest żołnierz doświadczony. Ani jednej straży! — Bo potęgę ma wielką; widzi mi się, będzie nad trzysta ludzi. Żebyśmy byli z wojska nie wrócili, mógłby w biały dzień przejść z wozami przez wszystkie zaścianki. — Dobrze! — odrzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Wszak to do dworu ta jedna droga prowadzi? — Ta jedna, bo z tyłu stawy i bagna. — To dobrze... Z koni, waszmościowie! Posłuszna rozkazowi szlachta wnet zeskoczyła z kulbak, następnie szeregi piesze zwarły się w długą linię i poczęły otaczać dom wraz z zabudowaniami. Pan Wołodyjowski z głównym oddziałem zbliżył się wprost do kołowrotu. — Czekać komendy! — rzekł z cicha. — Nie strzelać przed rozkazem! Kilkadziesiąt zaledwie kroków dzieliło szlachtę od kołowrotu, gdy spostrzeżono ich wreszcie z podwórca. Kilkunastu ludzi skoczyło razem do płotów i przechyliło się przez nie, pilnie wpatrując się w ciemność, a groźne głosy wołać poczęły: — Hej, a szto za lude? — Alt!— zakrzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. — Ognia! Wystrzały ze wszystkich rusznic, jakie miała szlachta, huknęły naraz; ale jeszcze echo ich nie odbiło się o zabudowania, gdy znów rozległ się głos pana Wołodyjowskiego: — Biegiem! — Bij, zabij! — odkrzyknęli laudańscy rzucając się naprzód jak potok. Kozacy odpowiedzieli strzałami, lecz nie mieli już czasu nabić powtórnie. Hurma szlachty przypadła do kołowrotu, który wnet runął pod parciem zbrojnych mężów. Walka zawrzała na podwórzu, wśród wozów, koni, tobołów. Naprzód szli murem potężni Butrymowie, najsrożsi w ręcznym spotkaniu i najzacieklejsi przeciw panu Kmicicowi. Szli, jak stado odyńców idzie przez młode krze leśne, łamiąc, depcąc, niwecząc i tnąc zapamiętale; za nimi walili Domaszewicze i Gościewicze. Kmicicowi bronili się mężnie zza wozów i pak; poczęto też strzelać ze wszystkich okien domu i z dachu, ale rzadko, bo pochodnie, zdeptane, zagasły i trudno było swoich od nieprzyjaciół odróżnić. Po chwili wyparto kozactwo z podwórza ku domowi i stajniom; rozległy się krzyki o litość. Szlachta triumfowała. Ale gdy została sama na podwórzu, wnet ożywił się ogień z domu. Wszystkie okna zjeżyły się rurami muszkietów i grad kul począł sypać się na podwórze. Największaá część Kozaków schroniła się do domu. — Pod dwór! do drzwi! — zawołał pan Wołodyjowski. Rzeczywiście, pod samymi ścianami strzały szkodzić nie mogły ani z okien, ani z dachu. Położenie jednak oblegających było trudne. O szturmie do okien niepodobna im było pomyśleć, bo tam przywitałby ich ogień w same twarze; kazał więc pan Wołodyjowski drzwi rąbać. Ale i to nie szło łatwo, były to bowiem raczej wrzeciądze niż drzwi, zbudowane z dębowych krzyżniaków nabijanych raz przy razie olbrzymimi gwoździami, na których potężnych łbach szczerbiły się siekiery nie mogąc drzewa zachwycić. Najsilniejsze chłopy parli od czasu do czasu ramionami — i to próżno! Drzwi miały z tyłu żelazne sztaby, a oprócz tego podparto je od wewnątrz drągami. Butrymowie jednak rąbali z wściekłością. Do drzwi kuchennych i wiodących ze skarbczyka szturmowali Domaszewicze i Gościewicze. Po godzinie próżnych usiłowań zmienili się ludzie przy siekierach. Niektóre krzyżniaki wypadły, ale na ich miejsce ukazały się rury muszkietów. Huknęły znów strzały. Dwóch Butrymów padło na ziemię z przestrzeloną piersią. Inni, zamiast się zmieszać, rąbali tym zacieklej. Z rozkazu pana Wołodyjowskiego pozatykano otwory kłębami uczynionymi z kapot. W tymże czasie nowe okrzyki ozwały się od strony drogi, to Stakjanowie przybywali na pomoc braci, a za nimi zbrojni chłopi z Wodoktów. Przybycie tych nowych posiłków strwożyło widocznie oblężonych, bo wnet jakiś głos począł wołać gromko za drzwiami: — Stój tam! nie rąb! słuchaj... Stój, do stu diabłów!... rozmówmy się. Wołodyjowski kazał przerwać robotę i spytał: — Kto mówi? — Chorąży orszański, Kmicic! — brzmiała odpowiedź. — A z kim mówi? — Pułkownik Michał Jerzy Wołodyjowski. — Czołem! — ozwał się głos zza drzwi. — Nie czas na powitania... Czego waść chcesz? — Mnie by słuszniej zapytać: czego waść chcesz? Nie znasz mnie, ja ciebie... czemu mnie napadasz? — Zdrajco! — zakrzyknął pan Michał. — Ze mną są ludzie laudańscy, którzy z wojny wrócili, i ci mają z tobą obrachunki za rozbój i za krew niewinnie przelaną, i za tę pannę, którąś teraz porwał! A wiesz, co to jest raptus puellae? Musisz tu gardło dać! Nastała chwila milczenia. — Nie nazwałbyś mnie drugi raz zdrajcą — rzekł znów Kmicic — gdyby nie te drzwi, które nas dzielą. — To je otwórz... tego ci nie bronię! — Pierwej jeszcze niejeden kondel laudański nogami się nakryje. Nie weźmiecie mnie żywym! — To cię zdechłego za łeb wywleczem. Wszystko nam jedno! — Słuchaj waść dobrze i zakonotuj, co powiem. Jeśli nas nie poniechacie, mam tu baryłkę prochu, i loncik już tlejący; dom wysadzę, wszystkich, co tu są, i siebie... tak mi dopomóż Bóg! Chodźcie mnie teraz brać! Tym razem nastała jeszcze dłuższa chwila milczenia. Pan Wołodyjowski szukał na próżno odpowiedzi. Szlachta poczęła spoglądać po sobie przerażona. Tyle było dzikiej energii w słowach Kmicica, że w groźbę uwierzyli wszyscy. Całe zwycięstwo mogło być jedną iskrą w proch rozwiane i Billewiczówna stracona na wieki. — Dla Boga! — mruknął któryś z Butrymów — to szalony człek! On to gotów uczynić. Nagle panu Wołodyjowskiemu przyszła szczęśliwa, jak mu się zdawało, myśl do głowy. — Jest inny sposób! — zakrzyknął. — Wychodź ze mną, zdrajco, na szable! Położysz mnie, to odjedziesz wolno! Przez jakiś czas nie było odpowiedzi. Serca laudańskich biły niespokojnie. — Na szable? — spytał wreszcie Kmicic. — Może to być! — Jeślić tchórz nie oblatuje, to i będzie! — Parol kawalerski, że odjadę wolno? — Parol... — Nie może być! — krzyknęło kilka głosów między Butrymami. — Cicho waściowie, do stu diabłów! — huknął pan Wołodyjowski — a nie, to niech siebie i was prochem wysadza. Butrymowie zamilkli, po chwili jeden z nich rzekł: — Będzie tak, jak wasza mość chce... — A cóż tam? — pytał szydersko Kmicic. — Szaraczki się zgadzają? — I zaprzysięgną na mieczach, jeżeli waść chcesz. — Niech przysięgają! — Kupą tu, waszmościowie, kupą! — wołał pan Wołodyjowski na szlachtę stojącą pod ścianami i otaczającą cały dom. Po chwili wszyscy zebrali się pod głównymi drzwiami i wnet wieść, że Kmicic chce się prochami wysadzić, rozniosła się na wszystkie strony. Stali tedy jak w kamienie zmienieni ze zgrozy; tymczasem pan Wołodyjowski podniósł głos i mówił wśród ciszy grobowej: — Wszystkich tu obecnych waszmościów biorę na świadki, żem pana Kmicica, chorążego orszańskiego, wyzwał na bitwę samowtór i to mu przyrzekłem, iż jeśli mnie położy, odjedzie wolno, nie doznając w tym od waszmościów przeszkody, co mu na rękojeściach zaprzysiąc musicie na Boga Najwyższego i święty Krzyż... — Poczekajcie jeno! — zawołał Kmicic — wolno ze wszystkimi ludźmi odjadę i pannę ze sobą zabiorę. — Panna tu zostanie — odparł pan Wołodyjowski — a ludzie w jasyr do szlachty pójdą. — Nie może być! — To się prochami wysadzaj! Już my jej odżałowali, a co do ludzi, to się ich spytaj, co wolą... Nastała znów cisza. — Niechże tak będzie — rzekł po chwili Kmicic. — Nie dziś ją porwę, to za miesiąc. Nie skryjecie jej ni pod ziemią! Przysięgajcie! — Przysięgajcie! — powtórzył pan Wołodyjowski. — Przysięgamy na Boga Najwyższego i święty Krzyż. Amen! — No, wychodź, wychodź waść! — rzekł pan Michał. — Pilno waszmości na tamten świat? — Dobrze, dobrze! jeno prędzej. Sztaby żelazne, trzymające drzwi od wewnątrz, poczęły szczękać. Pan Wołodyjowski usunął się w tył, a za nim szlachta, by miejsce uczynić. Wnet drzwi otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich pan Andrzej, rosły, smukły jak topola. Brzask już był na świecie i pierwsze blade światełka dnia padły na jego twarz hardą, rycerską a młodą. Stanąwszy we drzwiach spojrzał śmiało na czeredę szlachty i rzekł: — Zaufałem waszmościom... Bóg wie, czym dobrze uczynił, ale mniejsza z tym!... Który tu pan Wołodyjowski? Mały pułkownik wysunął się naprzód. — Jam jest — odrzekł. — Ho! nie na wielkoluda waszmość wyglądasz — rzekł Kmicic czyniąc przymówkę do wzrostu rycerza. — Spodziewałem się zacniejszą figurę znaleźć, choć ci to muszę przyznać, żeś widać żołnierz doświadczony. Nie mogę tego waści przyznać, boś straży zaniedbał. Jeśliś taki do szabli jak do komendy, to i nie będę miał roboty. — Gdzie staniemy? — spytał żywo Kmicic. — Tu... podwórzec równy jak stół. — Zgoda! gotuj się na śmierć! — Takiś waść pewien? — Widać, żeś w Orszańskiem nie bywał, skoro o tym wątpisz... Nie tylkom pewien, ale i żal mi waćpana, bom o tobie jako o sławnym żołnierzu słyszał. Dlatego ostatni raz mówię: zaniechaj mnie! Nie znamy się... po co mamy sobie w drogę wchodzić? Czemu na mnie nastajesz?... Dziewka testamentem mi przynależy, jako i ta majętność, i Bóg widzi, swego tylko dochodzę... Prawda jest, żem szlachtę w Wołmontowiczach wysiekł, ale niechże Bóg sądzi, kto tu pierwej został skrzywdzony. Swawolnicy byli moi oficyjerowie czy nie swawolnicy, mniejsza z tym, dość że tu nikomu zła nie uczynili, a wybito ich do nogi jako psów wściekłych za to, że z dziewczętami w karczmie chcieli potańczyć. Niechże będzie krew za krew! Potem mi i żołnierzy wysieczono. Na rany boskie zaprzysięgnę, żem tu bez złych chęci w te strony przyjechał, a jakże mnie tu przyjęto?... Ale niech będzie krzywda za krzywdę. Jeszcze swego dołożę, szkody nagrodzę... po sąsiedzku. Lepiej wolę tak jak inaczej... — A jacyż to ludzie z waćpanem teraz przyszli? Skądże wziąłeś tych pomocników? — pytał pan Wołodyjowski. — Skąd wziąłem, to wziąłem. Nie przeciw ojczyźnie ich zaciągnąłem, ale by prywaty swojej dochodzić. — Takiś to?... Więc dla prywaty z nieprzyjacielem się połączyłeś ? A czymże mu za onę usługę zapłacisz, jeśli nie zdradą?... Nie, bratku, nie przeszkadzałbym ja ci układać się z tą szlachtą, ale wezwać nieprzyjaciela w pomoc inna rzecz. Nie wykręcisz się sianem. Stawaj no teraz, stawaj, bo wiem, że cię tchórz oblatuje, choć się za orszańskiego mistrza podajesz. — Chciałeś! — rzekł Kmicic stając w pozycji. Ale pan Wołodyjowski nie spieszył się i nie wydobywając jeszcze szabli, obejrzał się naokoło po niebie. Świtało już. Na wschodzie pierwsza złota i błękitna wstążka rozciągnęła się świetlistym pasmem, na podwórzu jednak dość było jeszcze ciemno, zwłaszcza zaś przed domem mrok panował zupełny. — Dobrze się dzień zaczyna — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski — ale słońce nieprędko jeszcze wejdzie. Może waść życzysz, żeby nam poświecili? — Wszystko mi jedno. — Mości panowie! — zawołał pan Wołodyjowski zwracając się do szlachty — a skoczyć no po wiechetki i po łuczywo, będzie nam jaśniej w tym orszańskim tańcu. Szlachta, której żartobliwy ton młodego pułkownika dziwnie dodawał otuchy, kopnęła się raźnie ku kuchni; niektórzy poczęli zbierać podeptane w czasie bitwy pochodnie i po niejakim czasie blisko pięćdziesiąt czerwonych płomieni zamigotało w bladym mroku porannym. Pan Wołodyjowski ukazał je szablą Kmicicowi. — Patrz waść, istny kondukt! A Kmicic odparł od razu: — Pułkownika chowają, to i pompa być musi! — Srogi smok z waści!... Tymczasem szlachta zatoczyła w milczeniu krąg naokół rycerzy; wszyscy podnieśli zapalone drzazgi w górę, za nimi zmieścili się inni, ciekawi i niespokojni; w środku przeciwnicy mierzyli się oczyma. Cisza uczyniła się okrutna, jeno węgielki spalone obsuwały się z szelestem na ziemię. Pan Wołodyjowski wesół był jak szczygieł w pogodny ranek. — Zaczynaj waść! — rzekł Kmicic. Pierwszy szczęk ozwał się echem w sercach wszystkich patrzących; pan Wołodyjowski przyciął jakby z niechcenia, pan Kmicic odbił i przyciął z kolei, pan Wołodyjowski znów odbił. Suchy szczęk stawał się coraz szybszy. Wszyscy dech wstrzymali. Kmicic atakował z furią, pan Wołodyjowski zaś lewą rękę w tył założył i stał spokojnie, niedbale czyniąc ruchy bardzo małe, prawie nieznaczne; zdawało się, że chciał siebie tylko osłonić, a zarazem oszczędzić przeciwnika — czasem cofnął się o mały krok w tył, czasem postąpił naprzód — widocznie badał biegłość Kmicica. Tamten rozgrzewał się, ten był chłodny jak mistrz probujący ucznia i coraz spokojniejszy; wreszcie, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu szlachty, przemówił: — Pogawędzimy — rzekł — nie będzie nam się czas dłużył... Aha! to to orszańska metoda?... widać, tam sami musicie groch młócić, bo waćpan machasz jak cepem... Okrutnie się zmachasz. Zaliś to naprawdę w Orszańskiem najlepszy?... Ten cios jeno u pachołków trybunalskich w modzie... Ten kurlandzki... dobrze się nim od psów odpędzać. Uważaj waćpan na koniec szabli... Nie wyginaj tak dłoni, bo patrz, co się stanie... Podnieś!... Ostatnie słowo wymówił pan Wołodyjowski dobitnie, jednocześnie zatoczył półkole, dłoń i szablę pociągnął ku sobie i nim patrzący zrozumieli, co znaczy: "podnieś!" — już szabla Kmicica, jak wywleczona igła z nitki, furknęła nad głową pana Wołodyjowskiego i upadła mu za plecami; on zaś rzekł: — To się nazywa : wyłuskiwać szablę. Kmicic stał blady, z obłąkanymi oczyma, chwiejący się, zdumiony nie mniej od szlachty laudańskiej; mały pułkownik zaś usunął się w bok i ukazawszy na leżącą na ziemi szerpentynę powtórzył po raz drugi: — Podnieś! Przez chwilę zdawało się, że Kmicic rzuci się na niego z gołymi rękoma...Już, już był gotów do skoku, już pan Wołodyjowski, przysunąwszy rękojeść do piersi, nadstawił ostrze, ale pan Kmicic rzucił się na szablę i wpadł z nią znów na straszliwego przeciwnika. Szmery głośne poczęły się zrywać w kole patrzących i koło ścieśniało się coraz bardziej, a za nim uformowało się drugie, trzecie. Kozacy Kmicicowi wtykali głowy między ramiona szlachty, jakby całe życie w najlepszej z nią żyli zgodzie. Mimowolne okrzyki wyrwały się z ust widzów; czasem rozlegał się wybuch niepohamowanego, nerwowego śmiechu, poznali wszyscy mistrza nad mistrzami. Ten zaś bawił się okrutnie, jak kot z myszą — i pozornie coraz niedbalej robił szablą. Lewą rękę wysunął zza pleców i wsunął w kieszeń hajdawerów. Kmicic pienił się, rzęził, na koniec chrapliwe słowa wyszły mu z gardzieli przez zaciśnęte usta: — Kończ... waść!... wstydu... oszczędź!... — Dobrze! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. Dał się słyszeć świst krótki, straszny, potem stłumiony krzyk... jednocześnie Kmicic rozłożył ręce, szabla wypadła mu z nich na ziemię... i runął twarzą do nóg pułkownika... — Żyje! — rzekł Wołodyjowski — nie padł na wznak! I zagiąwszy połę Kmicicowego żupana począł nią ocierać szablę. Zawrzasła szlachta jednym głosem, w tych zaś krzykach brzmiało coraz wyraźniej: — Dobić zdrajcę... dobić!... rozsiekać! I kilku Butrymów biegło z dobytymi szablami. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego; oto rzekłbyś: mały pan Wołodyjowski urósł w oczach — szabla najbliższego Butryma wyleciała mu z ręki śladem Kmicicowej, jakby ją wicher porwał — pan Wołodyjowski zaś krzyknął z iskrzącymi oczyma: — Wara!... wara!... Teraz on mój, nie wasz!... Precz!... Umilkli wszyscy bojąc się gniewu męża, on zaś rzekł: — Nie potrzeba mi tu jatek!... Waszmościowie szlachtą będąc powinniście rozumieć kawalerski obyczaj, aby rannego nie dobijać. Nieprzyjacielowi nawet tego się nie czyni, a cóż dopiero przeciwnikowi w pojedynku zwyciężonemu. — On zdrajca! — mruknął któryś z Butrymów. — Takiego godzi się bić. — Jeśli on zdrajca, tedy panu hetmanowi oddany być powinien, aby karę poniósł i stanął za przykład innym. Zresztą, jakom wam rzekł: mój on teraz, nie wasz. Jeśli wyżyje, to wam wolno będzie krzywd waszych przed sądem dochodzić i z żywego lepszą mieć będziecie satysfakcję niż z umarłego. A kto tu umie rany opatrywać? — Krzych Domaszewicz. On z dawna wszystkich na Laudzie opatruje. — Niechże go zaraz opatrzy, potem na łoże go przenieść, a ja pójdę tę nieszczęsną pannę pocieszyć. To rzekłszy pan Wołodyjowski zasunął szabelkę do pochwy i wszedł przez porąbane drzwi do domu. Szlachta poczęła łowić i wiązać rapciami ludzi Kmicicowych, którzy odtąd mieli orać rolę w zaściankach. stawom, ale tam wpadli w ręce czekających Stakjanów. Jednocześnie szlachta wzięła się do rabunku wozów, na których łup znalazł się dość obfity; niektórzy radzili zrabować i dom, ale bano się pana Wołodyjowskiego, a może obecność w domu Billewiczówny wstrzymywała zuchwalszych. Swoich poległych, między którymi było trzech Butrymów i dwóch Domaszewiczów, złożyła szlachta na wozy, aby ich po chrześcijańsku pochować, dla zabitych Kmicicowych kazano kopać chłopom rów za ogrodem. Pan Wołodyjowski zaś szukając panny przetrząsnął cały dom i znalazł ją dopiero w skarbczyku położonym w rogu, do którego prowadziły maleńkie a ciężkie drzwi z izby sypialnej. Była to mała komnatka o wąskich grubo kratowanych oknach, zbudowana w kwadrat z murów tak potężnych, że pan Wołodyjowski poznał natychmiast, iż choćby Kmicic był wysadził dom prochem, ta izba byłaby ocalała z pewnością. To dało mu lepsze o Kmicicu mniemanie. Panna siedziała na skrzyni niedaleko drzwi, z głową spuszczoną, z twarzą prawie zasłoniętą włosami, i całkiem nie podniosła jej słysząc wchodzącego rycerza. Myślała zapewne, że to sam Kmicic lub kto z jego ludzi. Pan Wołodyjowski stanął we drzwiach, zdjął czapkę, chrząknął raz i drugi, a widząc, iż i to nie pomaga, ozwał się: — Mościa panno... wolna jesteś!... Wówczas spod narzuconych włosów spojrzały na rycerza oczy błękitne, a potem wychyliła się z nich twarz śliczna, choć blada i jakby nieprzytomna. Pan Wołodyjowski spodziewał się podziękowań, wybuchu radości, tymczasem panna siedziała nieruchomie i tylko patrzyła nań błędnie; więc rycerz ozwał się po raz drugi: — Przyjdź waćpanna do siebie, Bóg wejrzał na niewinność... Jesteś wolna i możesz wracać do Wodoktów. Tym razem w spojrzeniu Billewiczówny więcej było przytomności. Powstawszy ze skrzyni strząsnęła w tył włosy i spytała : — Kto waćpan jesteś? — Michał Wołodyjowski, pułkownik dragoński wojewody wileńskiego. — Słyszałam bitwę... strzały?... Mów waćpan... — Tak jest. My to przyszli waćpannie na ratunek... Billewiczówna oprzytomniała zupełnie. — Dziękuję waści! — rzekła pospiesznie cichym głosem, w którym przebijał się śmiertelny niepokój. — A z tamtym co się stało?... — Z Kmicicem? Nie bój się waćpanna: leży bez duszy na podwórzu... i jam to, nie chwaląc się, sprawił. Wołodyjowski wyrzekł to z pewną chełpliwością, ale jeśli spodziewał się podziwu, to zawiódł się srodze. Billewiczówna nie odrzekła ani słowa, natomiast zachwiała się na nogach i rękoma poczęła szukać oparcia za sobą, na koniec siadła ciężko na tejże samej skrzyni, z której przed chwilą się podniosła. Rycerz poskoczył ku niej żywo. — Co waćpannie jest? — Nic... nic... Czekaj waść... pozwól... To pan Kmicic zabity?... — Co mnie pan Kmicic! — przerwał Wołodyjowski — tu o waćpannę chodzi! Wówczas siły jej nagle wróciły, bo się podniosła znowu i spojrzawszy mu wprost w oczy, wykrzyknęła z gniewem, zniecierpliwieniem i rozpaczą: — Na Boga żywego, odpowiadaj! zabity?.. — Pan Kmicic ranny — odpowiedział zdumiony pan Wołodyjowski. — Żyje?... — Żyje. — Dobrze I Dziękuję waści... I chwiejnym jeszcze krokiem skierowała się ku drzwiom. Wołodyjowski stał przez chwilę ruszając mocno wąsikami i kręcąc głową; następnie mruknął sam do siebie: — Zali mi ona dziękuje za to, że Kmicic ranny, czy za to, że żyje? I wyszedł za nią. Zastał ją w przyległej izbie sypialnej, stojącą pośrodku, jakby skamieniałą. Czterech szlachty wnosiło właśnie Kmicica; dwóch pierwszych, postępując bokiem, ukazało się we drzwiach, a między ich rękoma zwieszała się ku ziemi blada głowa pana Andrzeja, z zamkniętymi oczyma i soplami czarnej krwi we włosach. — Wolno tam ! — mówił idący za nimi Krzych Domaszewicz — wolno przez próg. Niech mu tam który głowę podtrzyma. Wolno!... — A czym będziem trzymać, kiedy ręce zajęte — odpowiedzieli idący w przedzie. W tej chwili panna Aleksandra zbliżyła się ku nim, blada tak jak i Kmicic, i podłożyła mu obie ręce pod martwą głowę. — To panienka!... — rzekł Krzych Domaszewicz. — To ja... ostrożnie!... — odrzekła cichym głosem. Pan Wołodyjowski patrzył i wąsikami srodze ruszał. Tymczasem złożono Kmicica na łożu. Krzych Domaszewicz począł obmywać mu głowę wodą, potem przyłożył przygotowany poprzednio plaster do rany i rzekł: — Teraz jeno niech leży spokojnie... Ej, żelazna to głowa, że od takiego ciosu na dwoje nie pękła. Może i będzie zdrów, bo młody. Ale tęgo dostał... Następnie zwrócił się do Oleńki: — Daj panienka ręce umyć... Ot, tu jest woda. Miłosierne w tobie serce, żeś dla tego człeka nie bała się pokrwawić. Tak mówiąc wycierał jej dłonie chustą, a ona bladła i mieniła się w oczach. Wołodyjowski znów poskoczył ku niej. — Nic tu po waćpannie! Okazałaś chrześcijańskie miłosierdzie nad nieprzyjacielem... wracaj do domu. I podał jej ramię; ale ona nawet nie spojrzała na niego, natomiast zwróciwszy się do Krzycha Domaszewicza rzekła: — Panie Krzysztofie, wyprowadź mnie! Wyszli oboje, a i pan Wołodyjowski za nimi. Na podwórzu szlachta poczęła krzykać na jej widok i wiwatować, a ona szła blada, chwiejąca się, z zaciśniętymi ustami i ogniem w oczach. — Niech żyje nasza panna! Niech żyje nasz pułkownik! — wołały potężne głosy. W godzinę później wracał pan Wołodyjowski na czele laudańskich ku zaściankom. Słońce już weszło, ranek na świecie był radosny, prawdziwie wiosenny. Laudańscy cłapali kupą bezładną po gościńcu, gwarząc o wypadkach ubiegłej nocy i sławiąc pod niebiosa pana Wołodyjowskiego, a on jechał zamyślony i milczący. Z myśli nie schodziły mu te oczy patrzące spoza rozpuszczonych włosów, ta postać wysmukła i wspaniała, choć zgięta smutkiem i bólem. — Dziw, jak cudna! — mruczał sam do siebie — istna księżniczka... Hm! ocaliłem jej cnotę, a pewnie i życie, bo choćby prochy nie wysadziły skarbczyka, byłaby z samego strachu umarła... Powinna być wdzięczna... Ale kto tam białogłowę wyrozumie... Patrzyła na mnie jak na pacholika, nie wiem, czy z dumy jakowejś, czy z konfuzji... Kategoria:Potop